Smutember 2017 - Day 08, Exhibitionism, Starco
by nautiscarader
Summary: Star's choice of her new public attire makes Marco shaken and stirred.


Over the years, Marco Diaz got used to the bizarrely strict rules of dealing with royalty. He even liked the epaulettes he now had to wear on top of his white suite whenever he and Star travelled back to Mewni for an important visit, like the one happening tonight. Just like other traditions on Star's world, the engagement ceremony had its quirks and twists that made it different from what Marco could imagine. This night, during a grand ball, they were supposed to dance, and based on that one performance, the Queen and King would decide if he is a suitable partner for their daughter. They have, of course, assured him of the verdict months ago, but the nobility obliged them to continue this practice.

In his room, Marco heard Star's knocking on the ceiling, inviting him to see her, after no less than two hours spent on preparing her outfit and hair. He trotted to her tower-room, knocked on the door, and walked in, hearing her sing-song invitation.

Once he saw her, Marco froze.

She was wearing a silver tiara on top of her hair, stylised to look a bit like her mother's, though the mischievous smile on her face certainly made her look distinctive from the current queen of Mewni. But as Marco looked further and further down, the less was there to comment on. The fabulous dress Star talked about for hours the other day was nowhere to be seen, and the outfit Star wore made Marco's knees wobbly, to say the least.

An intricate, crimson, deeply erotic lingerie covered Star's body, although "covered" was a wrong word to describe it. Her breasts were clearly visible, supported by the sturdy part of the corset. Strips of material linked it with her panties, that, like her bra, served very little purpose, as Marco could see the neat, heart-shaped bush of hair above her entrance, that Star trimmed just for him ("Look, Marco! No magic! Woo-hoo"). Then came the fishnets and garters, decorated with ornate, pink bows, that for some reason was the most erotic part of Star's attire, as they bore a deeply inviting promise that they can reveal even more of her.

Marco leaned on the wall and slowly slid down to the chair, gauging at the sight in front of him. Star stayed in her alluring pose for a couple of seconds more, until she realised she will need to jump-start her boyfriend to start talking again.

\- So, you like it, Marco? - she walked up to him, swaying her hips with every step.

\- Star... I...

\- Hello, Mewni to Marco!

Words were colliding in his mind, as none of them could properly describe the stunning and sexy look of his girlfriend, opening exposing herself to him, in the light of day. Even though they made love for the first time not that long ago, Marco was still awestruck every time Star graced him with the sight of her naked body, although only now Marco understood why women loved lingerie: it was far, far more stimulating than just being naked. Marco opened his mouth and stuttered a few words, but was quickly cut off by Star's hand.

\- Nah, you're not good enough with words - she snapped - Gotta ask someone more qualified to critique my outfit. Oh, Mrs. Diaz!

The same hand that prevented Marco from speaking now pushed him back to his chair, as soon as Marco heard Star calling his mother. He desperately tried to wriggle himself out of Star's constrains, wondering what on Earth Star was doing. A set of footsteps outside of her room announced, however, that his efforts were futile. As if to mock him, Star let him go and pulled him towards her, just before Mrs Diaz opened the door, finding Star and oddly flustered Marco standing next to each other, though she couldn't see Star's hand painfully grasping Marco's wrists behind his back.

As soon as she saw Star, her eyes widened, and just like Marco before, she had to sit on Star's puffy sofa.

\- Mom, I-I can explain - Marco started, though he wasn't sure himself if he could - Listen, Star and I, uh...

\- Oh, darling, you look fabulous! - Mrs Diaz exclaimed, marvelling at Star's look, cupping her face with her hands

\- She does?! - Marco shouted, getting a concerned looks from both women - I mean, yeah, she looks, uh, lovely.

\- Of course she does. Honey, you gotta see our prince and princess together!

Marco's dad wasn't far behind his wife, and his head soon appeared in the doorway, with predictably surprised expression on his face.

\- Star! Marco, you look fantastic! Come on, Star, do the bow!

With his parents commenting on Star's lewd appearance, Marco though he entered another reality, or that someone has established a new fashion rule and forgot to tell him about it. But then, Star bowed courteously, and Marco felt something touch his leg. For a moment, he thought that one of the laser puppies were sneaking around his feet, but he saw nothing there.

And then he looked into the mirror next to them.

He expected to see Star's naked derrière, but instead, Star's reflection wore a light blue dress, with white flounces and other accessories Marco still couldn't name, despite living with a princess under one roof. When she bowed back, Marco could see, at the same time, the elegantly dressed Star with one eye, and a nearly-naked, raunchy one in another, giving him the mother of all the conflicts of stimuli.

\- Oh look, darling, our son is speechless. Smile!

A bright flash of his camera brought Marco back from his trance, and made him realise - by looking into his own reflection - that his mouth was opened and watering for the past minute or so.

\- Star, darling you sure you two have enough time?

Marco's mom walked to them, and begun - once again, to his slight amazement - fix some invisible part of her dress.

\- Don't worry, Mrs Diaz, we still have time. - Star jested, letting Marco's mom do her job.

\- Good then. - she said - We need to get change too. Oh, I can't believe my son is going to dance with a princess on a real ball!

To his protests, Mrs Diaz cupped Marco's face and gave him a big kiss, before they waved them goodbye and walked out of Star's room, muttering something about "Our little gentleman" one the way. No sooner they disappeared, the seductive smile appeared back on Star's face.

\- So, once more time, Diaz, how you like'em?

Star turned around and pushed Marco back to his chair, so that her exposed breasts were once again on his eye-level, partially paralysing the speech part of his brain.

\- Star... is this what I think it is?

\- An invisible dress. - she explained, bowing once more - A simple spell, but a whole lot of work to make sure it's only invisible to you.

\- More magic?

\- No, more knitting! - Star snapped - Look!

And she pulled, presumably, a part of her dress up to Marco's nose.

\- Star, I can't see it.

\- Oh, right.

She took a small mirror from her stand and brought it close to the thing she was grasping with her fingers. In the reflection, Marco saw something embroidered on the rim of the blue material, and with some difficulties, he read his own name in reverse.

\- Only those, whose name is on the dress will see through it. - Star explained, in slightly mystical tone, before straddling him - So, unless there's another Marco Diaz out there, only you can see it. Lucky you.

\- But... Why?

She moved her mouth closer to his, about to kiss him. Her low, alluring voice rang in his ears, as Star kept taunting him. As her body moved in his laps, Marco experienced once again the indescribable feeling of her invisible dress getting in the way between Star's body and his hands.

\- I just wanted to make this evening a bit more... exciting for you, Marco. - she put her arms around his neck, bringing her body even closer - When we'll dance, only you will see what I'm really wearing. Only you will know what really the princess is made of, and you will have to stay absolutely cool about it...

Her last words, murmured into his ear sent a shiver down his spine, though it didn't stop Marco from allowing himself a bit more bravery. Star felt Marco's hands roaming her back, sliding down to her ass, encountering more and more layers of fabric on it, as he went on. he tried bringing his mouth to her breasts, but all he could taste was the delicate, silky material covering them. Star smiled, when she heard him groan.

\- As one great poet of Earth wrote: "You can look, but you can't touch". - Star smiled, staring into the hungry eyes of her boyfriend - Well, not until later tonight... If you can dance.


End file.
